


El adiós en una mirada

by Jarcosmos



Category: Dark Tower - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Muerte canonica
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25566208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarcosmos/pseuds/Jarcosmos
Summary: Lupe se despide de Callahan en el último momento. Un adiós con sentimiento.
Relationships: Donald Callahan/Lupe Delgado
Kudos: 4





	El adiós en una mirada

**Author's Note:**

> Necesitaba una despedida confidencial entre estos dos. Nada más que agregar.

Ambos hombres estaban trabajando en el albergue. Nadie sabía lo que sucedía entre ambos, y si alguna sospecha comenzaba, nadie iba gritándola a los cuatro vientos. Todos eran de las calles, entre ellos se protegían unos a otros, eran un equipo contra los "civilizados".

Si dos de los trabajadores de El Hogar eran homosexuales ¿Qué importaba? Si la ley se acercara, ellos mismos golpearían y les protegerían cómo pudieran para devolverles la mano. Ellos recibían alimentación, refugio y compañía. Les debían la vida a los asistentes que había en El Hogar.

Lupe y Donald compartían más que miradas. Compartían más que caricias. En sus conversaciones podías notar la intimidad de sus gestos, sus muecas, sus palabras. Definitivamente algo pasaba ahí.

Donald cocinaba, Lupe entregaba. Eran un dúo perfecto. Eran inseparables. Hasta dormían cerca el uno del otro.

La única vez que estuvieron separados, fue cuando Lupe cayó enfermo.

Callahan gritaba a las enfermeras, la histeria le consumía. ¿Cómo podía ser que su amado tuviera la enfermedad de los homosexuales? ¡Nunca habían hecho algo más allá, por temor a lo que pudiera pasar después! Ya no había tiempo para sentirse dolido, ni tiempo que aprovechar. Estaban contra reloj. Su amor, su único amor estaba en una camilla, chupándose, cada vez haciéndose más y más delgado. Oh, cuánto añoró en aquellos días de longevo y terrible sufrimiento el haber aprovechado el tiempo. Ya no podía, ya no podían. El ser cuidadosos se llevó su vida.

Sus labios convulsionaban, sus ojos soltaban un río y de su nariz solo sabía que tenía mocosidad, pues tampoco le servía para respirar, estaba constipada.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esto tenía que sucederles a ellos? ¿Porque eran de la calle? ¿Porque eran homosexuales? Él, como anterior padre pudo haberse dado una respuesta, pero lamentablemente el ser humano nunca ve la respuesta cuando está dentro del problema.

Se rehusaba a entrar a ver a Lupe mientras él estaba despierto. No podía hacerle eso, no podía llorar frente a él y hacerle sentir peor, le era imposible soportar las lágrimas y los sollozos. Su evidente estado demacrado le superaba. Las llagas, manchas en su piel, la constante fiebre, el sudor...

Le visitaba cuando descansaba, cuando sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración era pausada. A veces con suerte se movía, y eso asustaba a Donald. Pero todavía sonaba aquel pitido constante.

Cuando Callahan se encontraba a solas con Lupe, sin enfermeras merodeando; acariciaba su rostro, y dejaba besos en su frente, en sus ojos. Su niño, su compañero estaba falleciendo. Ya no lloraba siempre, ahora solo lo hacía cuando tomaba su mano. Cuando recordaba lo estética que era, y ahora sus huesos y tendones resaltaban en aquella extremidad. No miraba sus ojos, pues su chico estaba dormitando y los mantenía cerrados.

El pasado nos atormenta a todos, y nuestras decisiones parecen demonios acechándonos en los momentos de tristeza. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si...?¿Por qué no hice esto otro? ¿Por qué le respondí eso? ¿Por qué esperé tanto? ¿Por qué me escondí? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? y ¿Por qué?

Estos dos hombres nunca pudieron demostrar su amor con libertad. El tiempo les jugó en contra y el destino les tenía otras cosas preparadas a cada uno.

Dios es grande y poderoso, pero tiene la mala costumbre de quitar las almas puras en la Tierra, mientras las malvadas perduran y siembran su semilla en las tierras fértiles.

Una única vez, Callahan vio los ojos de Lupe abiertos. Fue la última vez. Se había hecho el dormido para que entrara Donald. Y así pasó.

Algo le había avisado que su final se acercaba. Sabía que si hacía este movimiento antes, su pareja no caería fácilmente en las próximas. Así que la guardó bajo llave en su propio corazón. Aunque sufría, sufría demasiado al no ver a su amor. Pero por fin lo haría, por Don podría hacerlo.

Callahan se sentó en la silla contigua a la camilla del enfermo. Tenía tubos insertos en su piel, jeringas aparecían en una mesa más allá.

Lupe tenía sus ojos cerrados, conteniéndose. Esperó a que su querido le acariciara su rostro para abrir sus párpados.

Él seguía siendo hermoso. Donald no había cambiado mucho. Aunque su rostro fuera de impresión en aquel momento, esa expresión le resultaba hermosa a Lupe. Una emoción natural, espontánea y sincera. Ambos sonrieron. Estaban felices.

Pero esta felicidad no duró mucho. Un susurro en la oreja de Lupe le hizo recordar que este era su adiós. Y lo iba a aprovechar.

Con esfuerzo, elevó su mano hacia el cuello de la camiseta de Don, y le tiró con suavidad hacia él. El padre comprendió inmediatamente lo que quería hacer, y aunque su alma se llenara de pena, lo haría.

Se besaron. Fue un beso lento, y sencillo. Suave para lo que estamos acostumbrados ahora en televisión. Ese fue el adiós de Lupe. Cuando se separaron, sus ojos brillaron una última vez, y luego el brillo se extinguió.

Los pitidos constantes se convirtieron en uno solo. Y aquello no solo le causó un dolor en sus oídos, sino que provocó un agudo dolor en todo el cuerpo del amante restante.


End file.
